politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Swedish Armed Forces
The Swedish Armed Forces is the government agency that forms the military forces of The Confederation of Sweden, and which is tasked with defence of the country, as well as promoting Sweden's wider interests, supporting international peacekeeping efforts, and providing humanitarian aid. Led by Major General ‎Basch Zwingli as a whole, The Swedish Armed Forces are divided into three entities. The Royal Swedish Army, The Royal Swedish Air Force and The Royal Swedish Navy which are independent of each other during times of peace. However, the sometimes engage in military training together to improve co-operation, co-ordination and to let the men know each other better. The Royal Swedish Army The Royal Swedish Army is the main ground component of The Swedish Armed Forces which are led by Major General Gilbert Beilschmidt. During times of peace, there are 84 000 active military personnel and 10 500 tanks which have been mostly trained in defensive operations unless the Kingdom of Sweden is to go on the offensive during times of war, where their numbers would swell up to 210 000 soldiers and 17 500 tanks. Their main role is to provide land support and manpower during times of war and during peace, are stationed in every city in The Kingdom to ensure security and order within The Kingdom. The Royal Swedish Air Force The Royal Swedish Air Force is the main air component of The Swedish Armed Forces. Led by Commander ‎Feliks Łukasiewicz, it consists of 702 military aircraft of various types, such as fighter planes, bomber jets and scouting aircraft. With their main command center located in the city of Oslo, the main objective of The Royal Swedish Air Force is to ensure effective air control in order to have an advantage over the enemy during times of war, where the number od aircraft in service would be up to 1170. During peace, their main role is mostly non-aggressive scouting activities and patrols to detect any enemy attack in advance. The Royal Swedish Navy The Royal Swedish Navy is the main sea component of The Swedish Armed Forces. Led by Admiral Kiku Honda, The Royal Swedish Navy consists of 70 naval warships, including 8 aircraft carriers, 5 battleships and numerous medical ships. The main role of The Royal Swedish Navy is to provide naval support and sea control in preparation of a sea invasion of the enemy during times of war. In times of peace, they are also mostly used for scouting activities to detect any enemies in advance. Swedish Spy Service The Swedish Intelligence Agency is one of the most renowned secret service agencies for it's high success rate and it's high level of discretion when conducting espionage activities. For security reasons, the number of spies currently in service and the main leader of the SCIA is unknown. However, they have been known for conducting intelligence gathering and espionage activities during times of war. Military training In the Kingdom of Sweden, men who have reached the age of 18 is required to enlist in the army for up to a year in order to prepare the civilian population for warfare if the Swedish Armed Forces are heavily outnumbered. This method provides up to 1.2 million reserve troops should the Kingdom ever need them. The Swedish Armed Forces are more specialized in winter warfare due to the cold arctic environment of the kingdom. This has given the SAF an advantage since the stamina and energy level of it's soldiers are relatively higher compared to other world militaries due to the harsh training in the Scandinavian Mountains. Currently, the Swedish Armed Forces are mostly known for their long range training, where soldiers spend months in the mountains with sniper rifles, trying to shoot down targets in the snow. This has also resulted in soldiers having excellent efficiency and precision when given long range weapons. Category:World Militaries Category:Pages related to Sweden Category:Roleplay